The present embodiments relate to a radiation generation unit for a therapy system.
Radiotherapy is a well-established medical method for eliminating damaged tissue. High-energy electromagnetic radiation (e.g., in the MV range) may be used. This electromagnetic radiation may be generated with the aid of electrons that are accelerated by a linear accelerator and hit a target (e.g., a tungsten target) at high speed, with electromagnetic radiation being generated in the context of the scatter processes. This radiation is focused and directed at an isocenter, which corresponds to a location of damaged tissue.
FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 show a known therapy system. The therapy system is, for example, also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,404 B2.
In FIG. 3, relevant components of the therapy system are shown. A high-frequency power source 261 and a high-voltage modulator are accommodated in a static part or a stand 2. The high frequency (HF) power is conveyed to a rotating gantry via a hollow conductor with rotary feedthrough (e.g., a rotary joint). In addition to a linear accelerator tube 22, a 4-port circulator, an electron injector (neither of which are shown) and a multileaf collimator 23 are also disposed there.